child of the night
by nhjade-1
Summary: Eiri meets shuichi a child of the night will he be another victim or will love bloom. rating mat go up.
1. Chapter 1

Child of the night

Eiri was sitting at the bar of P3 the hottest new nightclub in town. His sister, brother and best friend told that he had been working to hard and needed to have some fun. Eiri is not much of a people person. That is why he likes being a writer no one to bud but his manager. Eiri had finished his latest novel so he decided to go anyway if he did not they would just keep bugging him.

Eiri begging pulled from his thoughts when his sister yells let us dances. Huffing in defeat Eiri, gets off the bar stool saying all right let us go. Grabbing his date Suki, he makes a beeline passed everyone and headed to the dance floor. After a couple of songs, Eiri needed a break. Suki wines that she still wanted to dances. Eiri needed a drink, asked his best friend Ray if he would dances with her Ray agreed. Therefore, he turned to make his way off the dance floor and to the bar.

Eiri cannot help but feel that someone is watching him. He had been feeling this way since he walked into P3. Not watching him like one of his fan girls drooling over him and biding for his attention. Watching him stocking him like a hunter would his pry waiting for the right time to strike. Eiri had forgotten about it while on the dances floor.

He gets to the bar sits down orders a drink pulls out a smoke. Closes his eyes and runs his finger through his golden locks trying to shake this feeling. Minutes pass turning his head Eiri open his eyes. Only to have a pair of violet eyes staring back at him from the dark corner of the bar. Violet orbs that seem to glow. He cannot make out the faces. Eiri can only see those violet eyes and the faint outline of a small male body. Eyes that seem to be looking into the very depths of this soul. Reading him like one of his own novels. He cannot blink. Cannot move from those emotionless eyes that seem to be pulling him in

Next thing Eiri knew Suki was pulling him from those eyes. Suki waving her hands in front of his faces and yelling his name. He looks up to her but a second. Then swiftly back to the to the same corner of the bar. The man those eyes were gone. Now there was another man sitting down. The ones dark corner of the bar did not seem to be dark anymore. Eiri could make out the man sitting there as plan as day. Was he seeing thing. Were his eyes playing tricks on him hr did not know. Getting her to sit down ordered her a drink. He flashes her one of his award wining smiles that made the girls melt and told her I'm fine sorry about that. Eiri cannot help but feel those eyes still watching him. The rest of the night was filled with dances, drink and laughter.


	2. the man behind the eyes

The man behind the eyes

Eiri and everyone stayed at P3 until closing. Now it was time to leave. Outside the club Eiri stands there while Suki tells his family and ray how much fun she had. Eiri getting annoyed grabs her hand growls turns, and makes his way through the parking lot to his black jag. Eiri getting in starts the engine puts the car into gear now there off to his apartment. Eiri throws Suki out after around of meaning less sex. He heads back to bed so sleep can take him. Lies down and closes his eyes only to see those hunting violet eyes. After and hour of looking at the sealing Eiri gives up on sleep and decides to go for a walk and clear his thoughts.

Eiri ended up at the lakeside park by his apartment building in Kyoto. Not realizing where his feet have carried him. His thoughts preoccupied by what happened at P3, why cannot he get it out of his mind. Eiri seeing a bench near by sits down pulls out a smoke lights it and takes a puff. Finely his thoughts are starting to clear a bit. He gazes at the perfect night bright stars with no clouds in sight. With a full moon reflects off the water.

Eiri thinks he sees something by the lake not to far off the distance. Getting up from the bench Eiri closing some distances to get a better look Eiri rubs his golden eyes and opens them in time to see the figure turn in what seemed like slow motion. Now he can see those same emotionless eyes from P3. Not being able to look away Eiri did not notice his legs taking him right to the person. Now they were no more then a couple of feet from each other.

Now that Eiri was closer, he prided himself from those eyes to take a better look at the person before him. A boy looked that to be about nineteen years of age. He About 5 something in height, he had a small but muscular build. Looked up into what could be called the faces of an angel. Pale skin that seems to glow in the moonlight with shiny straight pink hair and those mesmerizing violet eyes. Pouty pink lips that are just begging to be kissed. The boy was wearing black boots, black leather pants that seem to hug all the right places and a white button up shirt. There was a couple if buttons undone showing the boy's pale well tone chest. Eiri cannot help but stair with his heart racing with his beauty in front of him.

The boy looked at Eiri notices he is checking him out. With a smirk, the boy asks see something you like. Eiri blushes but composes himself fast. Glaring at the boy with venom in his voices asks who are you and why have you been following me? The boy says how rude of me with a mocking bow he says Shindou Shuichi it is a pleasure. Man if Eiri's looks could kill Shuichi would be dead. Eiri says answer my other question why have you been following me. With a devilish look and a sinister smile, Shuichi starts to advances towards Eiri. With that animalistic look, the boy gave him Eiri panics and starts to walk back words. Eiri tells him to stop do not come any closer. Shuichi not saying a word just keeps coming towards him. Apart of Eiri is yelling at him telling him that he is just a boy a runt. That is taller older and more muscular and he should stand his ground and kick this kids butt.


End file.
